


Conspiracy Theories

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Conspiracy Theories

 

The Bonk tower clacksmen knew that the messages between Lady Margolotta and the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork couldn't be simple Thud instructions. The vampires were spying on the dwarfs for Vetinari, was one theory. Since vampires and dwarfs rarely had anything to do with each other, this didn't seem likely, but new theories sprang forth to fill the vacancy. Eventually roughly half of the clacksmen believed Ankh-Morpork was spying on Uberwald, the rest, that Uberwald was spying on Ankh-Morpork. 

  
Both sides were upset when the new message from Margolotta came with the note: "What do you say - add a third board?"

 


End file.
